Hydroelectric power generating systems are known in the art. Conventional systems utilize a natural geographical location, such as a valley, or the like, and place man-made structures such as a man-made dam across a flowing channel in a natural setting to create a reservoir upstream of the dam. The water is then forced to flow through one or more gates that are interconnected to power generating turbines in the powerhouse located within the dam to create electrical power.
Currently, in order to harness hydropower electricity a massive inflow of water created by a drop, or impact is used, to drive water turbines. These turbines gain momentum as a continuous inflow of water hits them. However, in order for this approach to function properly locations must be carefully chosen. In some instances, construction is difficult to perform due to terrain. Additionally, variations in water inflow rates created by seasonal changes and droughts can deter electrical production, resulting in financial losses and electrical scarcity. This results in limitations and restrictions as to where hydropower electric stations can be constructed.
Current hydropower electrical systems are located in regions where water flow is driven by gravity. Without gravity to produce water flow, these systems wouldn't have the capability to produce electrical energy. Accordingly, terrain gradients are another limiting factor where a hydropower electrical system can be introduced.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks, disadvantages and limitations of existing hydroelectric power generating systems, and the growing need for electrical energy in an increasingly growing society, there has been an ever-increasing demand for a new, efficient, ocean-driven hydropower electrical system. It would be highly desirable to provide such a system that integrates all of the necessary functions heretofore performed, without having any of the prior aforementioned drawbacks.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have an apparatus, system, and related method that can generate electricity from a water flow that is not driven by terrain gradients. Therefore, there currently exists a need in the art for an apparatus, system and related method that can generate electricity from a water flow, where this water flow is facilitated by the naturally occurring pressure differentials found in deep water, such as in the oceans.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act, or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act, or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was, at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.